You Got Your Smile
by hellyeahgleek
Summary: a quinntana love story. Santana is the new girl at McKinley with a dangerous secret. Quinn is intrigued by this gorgeous newcomer and is determined to find out her secret. Will she succeed, or instead put herself, and Santana, in danger?
1. Chapter 1

_It's funny, isn't it? Someone walks into your life, and suddenly, without knowing, that person changes everything. One day you feel yourself, and the next, you're this brand new person with a new expression and feeling. You know it; everyone around you knows it..._

_You're in love._

Maybe it was the way she moved, so gracefully and calmly. Maybe it was those soulful eyes that seemed so wise. Whatever it was, something about her had caught Quinn Fabray's attention.

It was odd; this new girl was so beautiful, and anyone who saw her in the street would've surely thought she was incredibly popular. Yet very few people knew her name.

It's not surprising really-she generally kept to herself. Instead of hanging out with the other girls or boys in her year, she instead would lay low in the library. Quinn often spotted her heading out of their when the bell rang for lessons to start again, clutching a book tightly to her chest, looking around with a slightly defensive look on her face.

She was beautiful.

She was mysterious.

She was Santana Lopez.

"Everybody, settle down! I'd like to introduce a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself, hon? Mrs Lucy moved to the side of the class as Santana nervously wrung her hands, desperately trying to form some sort of intelligible sentence.

"Um, I am, uh, Santana Marie Lopez. Um, I come from, um..." She paused, as if she had to think about it. Maybe she did, though. Quinn saw the anxiety and pure fear in her dark brown eyes. "New Mexico. I come from New Mexico, yeah."

"So, what do your parents do? Any siblings? Hobbies?" Mrs Lucy urged the new girl.

"Well, my uh, m-my mom is, um, she is a research scientist and my father is, a, um, doctor. Yeah. And I'm an only child. Um, hobbies? I guess I like gymnastics."

"Oh!" Mrs Lucy seemed pleasantly surprised by the last sentence. "Gymnastics? Fabulous! You should join the Cheerios! Quinn here is head cheerleader, I'm sure she could recommend you to Coach Sylvester, eh, Quinn?"

And that's when it hit Quinn Fabray how stunning Santana really was, when she looked her straight in the eyes, her expression a mixture of adoration, fear and curiosity.

Quinn smirked a little. She knew she had Santana's attention. I mean, she wasn't _surprised, _not in the slightest. She was one hot cheerleader, and she knew how to flaunt it.

"Of course, I would be so, so happy too. I love helping out others." Quinn lied. She hated helping out others! But, Santana was...different. Good different, and she wanted to get to know her. A first for Fabray, of course. Usually she was scheming and stabbing people in the back (not literally, though-Quinn was a bitch, but not a murderer).

It was easy for Quinn to strike up a conversation with Santana after class.

"Hey, Santana. I'm Quinn, but you probably already know that."

_Wow, she's cocky. _Santana thought to herself inwardly. She took Quinn's extended hand and shook it cautiously.

"H-Hey, Quinn. What's up?" She desperately tried to stop her voice from squeaking. She hoped she had an air of confidence about her. Girls like Quinn would make mincemeat of you if you didn't act or look a particular way. She was sure if Quinn knew she was even remotely nervous that she'd make her life a living hell. But so far, she was being nice.

"Well, seeing as you like gymnastics, I thought I could give you some pointers, ya know, before you join the Cheerios. You have to be in top condition before you think about auditioning. Coach Sylvester is brutal. But I'm sure with recommendation from me, you'll have a higher chance of getting on the squad."

"Um, thanks, but no thanks, Quinn. I don't really wanna join the Cheerios. But thanks for offering." Santana started to walk to Spanish, but Quinn stepped in front of her, hands on her shapely hips, hazel eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, you don't want to join? Everyone wants to join! Being on the Cheerios means instant popularity and bonus hotness points." Quinn looked Santana up and down, as if to say 'but sweetie, you're hot enough all ready'.

"Well, I guess I'm not everyone. Anyway, reds not my colour."

"Red is EVERYONES colour! Come on!"

"Like I said, I'm not everyone. I gotta go"

And with that, Santana stalked off. Quinn was left speechless. She had definitely seen the shifty look on her face as she said 'I'm not everyone'. Something was off with this little hottie. And she was gonna uncover it.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn was becoming more and more obsessed with Santana's past. She wouldn't reveal anything other than what she had said in Mrs Lucy's class. It infuriated Quinn Fabray.

"Quinnie!" Brittany, Quinn's best friend, yelled at her in the hallway. Quinn spun to face her favourite blonde (bar herself).

"Hey, BrittBritt, what can I do for you?"

"You know how you said you wanted to get to know Santana? Well, she's about to go to the dentist...I thought you might wanna follow her."

Quinn couldn't help embracing Britt.

"God, I fucking love you! Thank you!"

Quinn hurried off, leaving Britt standing there with a sappy smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Santana kept her head down as she walked out of the gates, her dark locks covering her face. She could feel soft droplets of water falling on her head, and instantly regretted not wearing her hoodie.<p>

_No matter _she thought _I'll be there soon enough. Anyway, he prefers me...with less clothing_.

Santana shuddered at the thought of his grimy fingers combing through her hair, his stubble scratching her face, his rasping voice echoing in her ears. He was like a bad smell that wouldn't leave. He would never leave.

Quinn watched the dark haired girl cross the road and noticed the look of anxiety on her face.

"She must really hate the dentist." She murmured to herself, near silent. "I don't know why though, her teeth are perfect."

_Everything about her is perfect. _A voice piped up in Quinn's head. She had to backtrack there. _Woah? Seriously...? I'm straighter than a ruler, make no mistake. Sure, Santana is a pretty girl, but no, I'm not, y'know..._

She brushed the thoughts off and quickly moved up the road, as to keep Santana in sight. Sure, she was bunking lessons, but when would she need to know how to say 'I am Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you' in Spanish later in life anyway?

Quinn turned a corner, and suddenly noticed Santana drop down through a back alley.

_Well, that's strange. The only dentist for an hour is further into town, and that alley is seedy as hell. There was that attempted rape last year, so why would Santana be going down there? _

Quinn felt her heart start to race as she crept slowly down the alley. This was a dangerous alleyway, definitely no place for young, defenceless girls. Santana continued to walk, until she reached a door, right at the end. She knocked hesitantly.

The door swung open a few seconds later. Quinn couldn't see who was at the door from her hiding place behind the dustbins. All she could hear was a voice, which practically oozed sleaze.

"Well, hello there, darlin'. Knew you'd come. Come on in, you're looking sexy today, honey." Quinn could see Santana's shaking legs as she entered the house.

Quinn waited for two hours. Then she left.

And no one saw Santana for three days.

When she returned to school, there were faint bruises everywhere, which she had attempted to cover with concealer. Her lip was split. And she jumped at every sound.

Something was most definitely not right. And Quinn was going to find out what.

And stop it.


End file.
